1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a support of a flexible component, and a light-emitting device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, an imaging device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor and a semiconductor circuit are embodiments of semiconductor devices. In some cases, a storage device, a display device, an imaging device, or an electronic device includes a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development have been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence (EL). In a basic structure of such a light-emitting element, a layer containing a light-emitting substance is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By applying voltage to the element, light emission from the light-emitting substance can be obtained.
The above light-emitting element is a self-luminous element; thus, a light-emitting device including the light-emitting element has advantages such as high visibility, no necessity of a backlight, and low power consumption. In addition, the light-emitting device has advantages in that it can be manufactured to be thin and lightweight and has fast response speed.
Since a light-emitting device including the above light-emitting element can have flexibility, use of the light-emitting device for a flexible substrate has been proposed.
As a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device using a flexible substrate, a technology in which a separation layer is formed over a substrate, e.g., a glass substrate or a quartz substrate, a semiconductor element such as a thin film transistor is formed over the separation layer, and then, the semiconductor element is transferred to another substrate (e.g., a flexible substrate) has been developed (see Patent Document 1).